Love Crime II: Life After Death
by Solarking
Summary: In the distant future, Chris works to realize his dreams and leave his past behind, but an encounter with a certain headphone wearing teen may cause him to re-evaluate his entire life as well as the crimes he has committed. Sequel to Love Crime read that first. Rated M for sexual content, violence, language and blood and gore. OC X Super Sonico. On hiatus
1. Jurassic Adventure

Hey guys, welcome to chapter one of Love Crime II: Adventures in Time and Space. Thanks again for all those who supported the first entry and I hope you enjoy this new entry! I do not own Persona, Super Sonico or Doctor Who. I do own Chris, my other OCs and the plot.

CH 1: Jurassic Adventure

* * *

**Chris' POV**:

Sonico, the Doctor and I flew through the stream of time and space towards our destination.

"So where are we headed again?" Sonico asked.

"I don't know," The Doctor and I said at the same time.

"Ohh, let's go there!" Sonico said as she flipped some switches.

"Chris, what does she mean by that?"

"It probably has to do with dinosaurs."

"Why would she want to go to the time of dinosaurs?"

"She likes them a lot."

"By the way what exactly is the point of her outfit?" The Doctor asked. Sonico was wearing a tight black spandex flight-suit that showed off her huge bust and nice ass.

"Her powers depend on the outfit she's wearing."

"Ohh, what kind of powers?" I pulled out my tarot card and showed it to the Doctor.

"It's called a Persona, it's an entity with special powers we can use, each has their own special ability, and Sonico's Persona has different powers depending on her clothing."

"Hmm, so it combines fashion and power?"

"Yes, at least her Persona has that power."

"Chris, Yu is contacting us," Sonico said.

"Patch him through." Yu suddenly appeared on the screen on the control panel.

"Chris, Sonico you read me?"

"Yeah loud and clear, what's up?"

"We've detected abnormal Persona activity following you guys."

"We're being tailed?" Sonico asked.

"It looks that way, I'll let you guys know when I have more information," Yu said before disappearing from the screen.

"So who's following us?" The Doctor asked me.

"We don't know, but they have a Persona like us though."

"Guys, we'll be landing soon and…" Sonico was cut off as our TARDIS was hit by something.

"Crap what just hit us Sonico?" I asked as everything started shaking.

"I don't know, but it might've been whoever had that Persona that's tailing us!"

"Ah now this is more like it, crashing is more fun than landing."

"I'm glad you're enjoying this Doctor, everyone brace yourselves!" I shouted as we plummeted downwards.

* * *

**Jurassic Period**:

Sonico, the Doctor and I exited the TARDIS which had crashed to the ground. As we went outside we were greeted by a beautiful flowery area and some native creatures.

"Dinosaurs!" Sonico shouted joyfully as we saw the pterodactyls she was staring at.

"Well Sonico you got your wish, there are dinosaurs everywhere," is aid as I spotted a group of triceratops in the distance.

"I encountered dinosaurs once while aboard a spaceship, but that was quite some time in the future," the Doctor said.

"Be careful guys, whoever attacked us may be here too," I said as we started down the nearby path.

The dinosaurs in the nearby areas seemed to not be interested in us as they ignored us. I made sure to keep Sonico's hand firmly in mine to prevent her from running off to try to pet one of the dinosaurs as she wanted.

"Aw Chris why can't I pet one of the dinosaurs?"

"Sorry Sonico but it would be best to keep our distance."

"Please Chris, pretty please?" Sonico asked giving me her best puppy-dog eyes.

"If we find a friendly dinosaur then okay."

"I hate to interrupt your little moment, but there's someone following us," the Doctor said causing us to stop. The three of us stood back to back scanning the area until we heard something.

"Ouch!" We turned to see a girl around Sonico's age sprawled on the ground. She had bright yellow hair ties into a ponytail and was dressed in a blue tank-top with a ruffled blue skirt.

"Are you okay?" Sonico asked as she walked towards the girl on the ground. She offered her hand but the girl got up on her own.

"Thanks but I didn't need your help Sonico."

"How do you know my name?" Sonico asked the girl.

"Because I'm from the same city, you're that world famous model that everyone's talking about."

"Wait, are you the one who attacked us?" I asked as the Doctor and I joined the two girls.

"I see I'm dealing with a real genius, how'd you ever manage to figure it out?" The girl asked mockingly.

"It's not that hard to figure out, I can sense your Persona."

"So what are the great and famous Christopher and Sonico Anderson doing here?"

"Well who are you girlie?" I asked.

"My name is Janine LeBlanc, you may know two of my ancestors, Rob and Louise."

"No freaking way, Rob Anderson and Louise LeBlanc?" I asked in disbelief.

"Yes, that's them."

"Those two got married, I didn't see this one coming."

"You know her ancestors?" The Doctor asked.

"Yeah, Sonico and I are originally from the same time period as them, Rob is my cousin actually."

"So why are you here?" Sonico asked.

"Tailing you guys, I know all about your past with my ancestors so I'm keeping my eyes on you two."

"Um guys, I think we may need to leave the area."

"What is it Doctor, I…" I trailed off when I turned to see the tyrannosaurus behind us.

"RUN!" The Doctor shouted as the four of us darted off as the tyrannosaurus began to chase us.

"Ahh it's going to eat us!" Sonico shouted out as we ran.

"If it does it'll probably have enough eating those huge watermelons you call breasts."

"Take that back LeBlanc!"

"Make me pinkie!"

"Maybe I will then!"

"I'm surprised you can even run, I'd think those giant things would drag you down pinkie."

"You're just jealous of my huge boobs Ms. Flat-Chest!"

"You two just run and argue later!"

"*Roar*!"

"Guys there's a cave ahead, let's hide in there!" I shouted as we ran into a nearby cave. Our pursuer ran right past us as we ducked into the cave.

"I think we'll be safe in here," the Doctor said as he took a look outside.

"That was a close one," I said sighing. The cave was kind of small but it seemed to be a good hiding spot for now at least.

"Yeah no thanks to Mrs. Huge Tits weighing us down."

"What's that supposed to mean LeBlanc, I wasn't weighing anybody down!"

"Except yourself, I'm surprised your boobs haven't busted out of that spandex suit you're wearing, you sure do love showing them off."

"Shut up!"

"No you shut up pinkie!"

"Whatever," Janine said as she moved away from Sonico.

"Jeez Chris control your wife," Janine mumbled.

"Sorry about that I guess," I said as I saw Sonico stick her tongue out at Janine.

"There's never a dull moment here with you guys," the Doctor said chuckling.

"Yeah that's true, guys I think we can head out now," I said as I took a peek outside of the cave.

The four of us left the cave since the coast was clear and continued down the path exploring. The area was rather quiet until we saw a triceratops in a nearby clearing.

"Guys be careful," I said as the triceratops approached us curiously.

"I think it's friendly," the Doctor said as the triceratops got closer. Sonico slowly walked towards it and gently patted it on the head.

"Aw, who's a cute triceratops, who's a cute triceratops?" Sonico asked the dinosaur as if she was addressing a baby.

"How is it cute?" Janine asked me.

"Oh come on she's right he's a real cutie," the Doctor said as he began to pet the dinosaur as well. My phone began to vibrate, well it wasn't so much a phone but a headset that let us communicate with others no matter where or when we are.

"Hello?"

"Chris its Yu, what happened with that Persona signal?"

"We found the girl who was tailing us, nothing to worry about, at least for now."

"Okay, keep me updated," Yu said as he disconnected. Sonico had climbed on top of the triceratops that seemed happy to give her a ride.

"Chris take a picture of me!" Sonico shouted as she the triceratops led her around in a circle.

"Sure thing," I said as I took a few pictures of Sonico and her newfound friend.

"Well she seems to be having fun," Janine said as she watched Sonico enjoying herself.

"This reminds me of when I met that friendly triceratops on the spaceship, I wonder if this one plays fetch?"

"Let's try," I said as I picked up a stick and threw it. After a moment or two, the triceratops went after the stick and brought it back to me.

"Good boy," I said as I patted the dinosaur on the head.

"I'm going to call him Tricky," Sonico said as she rubbed its horn gently.

"We can't bring him back you know Sonico."

"I know Chris."

"Okay just making sure, but I'm sensing something new."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked me.

"I think it's a Persona, Janine did you come here with anyone else?"

"No, it was just me."

"We should check it out just in case."

"Tricky can come along right Chris?" Sonico asked.

"Of course he can come along, though we still need to be careful just in case anything tries to get in our way." Riding on top of Tricky, Sonico led us down the path and towards the source of the anomaly.

After trudging through a large forest we came across a large crater that seemed fresh. However, there was nothing inside of the crater.

"It's empty, but there was definitely something here recently," I said as I inspected the crater.

"What do you think could've been here?" Sonico asked. The Doctor walked into the crater and scanned it with his Sonic Screwdriver.

"I'm picking up residual time particles, which means there was a time travelling device of some sort here."

"I wonder if it could be someone from our era," I wondered as we looked around the area.

"Whatever it was, you think there was a Persona here?" Janine asked.

"Most likely, but I don't sense it anymore, whoever or whatever was her probably left right before we got here."

"If there was someone here in a time travelling device then that means they have probably left this time period already."

"I agree with the Doctor, let's head back to the TARDIS and see what we can come up with."

* * *

**Back at the TARDIS**:

The Doctor and I were inside of the TARDIS experimenting while Sonico and Janine were playing with Tricky outside.

"So you think whoever was there left for another time already?"

"Probably, the trick is trying to figure out where said person went."

"Any ideas Doctor?"

"Well, we may be able to track those particles and use them to trace the path of whoever was there," the Doctor answered as he fiddled with some switches.

"Can we really do that?"

"Yes we can, it may take a bit but we should be able to do it."

"I'm still wondering why they came here in the first place only to leave immediately after."

"That would be something to ask them when we find them, but it seemed they crashed, so maybe they didn't mean to end up here."

"Hmm, that's true, but it's weird that they would just happen to crash in the same time we landed in."

"Yes, that certainly seems odd," the Doctor said as he continued to fiddle with the console.

"Any luck Doctor?"

"Aha, I think I've got something, get the girls." I walked outside to see Sonico and Janine playing fetch with Tricky. I knew Sonico would be sad to leave Tricky, but there was no way we could take him with us.

"Sonico, Janine we've just about found our next destination so we need to get ready to leave."

"Okay," Janine said as she went inside of the TARDIS.

"Sonico?" I asked as she continued to pat the dinosaur.

"Now you make sure to be a good boy Tricky and don't give the other dinosaurs a hard time okay?" Tricky responded by licking her which made Sonico giggle.

"I won't forget you Tricky, so take care," Sonico said as she gave the triceratops one last hug. The dinosaur gave her one last look before leaving.

"Are you going to be okay honey?"

"Yeah, I'll be fine sweetie," Sonico said as we kissed. We kissed for a few seconds before heading back into the TARDIS.

"Janine, what about your spacecraft?"

"It got destroyed when I crashed so I'll tag along until you two go home to our time."

"Okay, that's fine as long as you don't cause any trouble for us."

"That's okay with you pinkie?"

"Yeah whatever yellow head, just don't get to close too cozy with my husband."

"Don't worry, I have no interest in him pinkie."

"Stop calling me that, my name is Sonico."

"Okay Mrs. Huge Tits."

"Shut up Ms. Flatty."

"Take that back."

"Make me!"

"Bring it on pinkie!"

"Sonico, Janine cut it out you two," I said breaking up the argument.

"She started it!" The two shouted pointing at each other.

"Look just try to get along."

"Everyone, I've got our destination set and we're ready to go," the Doctor said as the TARDIS left the jungle and towards our next destination.

* * *

**Ancient Egypt**:

Our small group exited the TARDIS to find ourselves in the middle of the desert.

"Just great we're in the desert," I mumbled as I saw nothing but sand around us...

"Look there are pyramids ahead!"

"You're right Sonico, it looks like the Giza Necropolis."

"What is it Doctor?" I asked.

"The Giza Necropolis consists of a complex of three pyramids known as the Great Pyramids or by their other names Khufu, Khafre and Menkaure, as well as the Great Sphinx, there should be a small village there."

"We should probably head to the village, that seems to be a good place to start," Janine suggested.

"I agree with Janine, the people there may know something about anything weird happening lately."

"But we don't speak Egyptian."

"Don't worry Janine, the TARDIS translates every language, so that won't be a problem."

"The Doctor is right, but on another note the pyramids are mystical places to begin with, so that would make them a target for anyone who wanted to find treasure or something," I said.

"Chris has a point, and a person with a Persona could easily avoid or disarm any traps within a pyramid."

"But the person may not even be here anymore."

"No, I still sense a Persona up ahead," I said as I concentrated on the trail.

"Well guys let's go," Sonico said as our group began our trudge through the desert and towards the Giza Necropolis.

* * *

Okay guys that's all for now, hope you enjoyed it. Remember to review, favorite and follow. I'll see you all next time in chapter two. Solarking jacking out!


	2. Day I

Hey guys and welcome to chapter two of Love Crime II. Thanks to Supernova23 for the review. Please note that for a while the chapter will be a bit short, this is due to time constraints with school, but I'll also still be able to update more often without having to worry about getting the length right. This chapter marks the start of the first major arc, which will feature characters from World Ends with You, which I suggest you check out, it's the best game on the DS in my opinion. Finally, I am looking for two OCs to be antagonists for this part of the story, if you are interested in submitting a villain OC message me for the details, however only the first two will be chosen so message me quickly if you are interested. I do not own Persona, Doctor Who or World Ends with You. I do own Chris, the plot and other OCs.

* * *

CH 2: Day I

* * *

The Doctor, Sonico, Janine and I had arrived in the labor town below the Necropolis only to find that it was empty. The houses were vacant and there was no one in the streets.

"Hmm, that's odd, no one is here," The Doctor said as we continued to look around.

"Shouldn't there be people here?" Janine asked.

"Yes there should be, this is a town for those who built the Necropolis."

"But Doctor, since it's been completed, maybe everyone has gone to live elsewhere?"

"Not necessarily Sonico, they still need workers to maintain the pyramids."

"Doctor, should we try getting closer to the pyramids?"

"I think that would be best Chris, there may be someone inside that could tell us what's going on here." Our group continued through the village until we reached a large set of stone stairs that lead to the largest of the three pyramids.

"Um guys, is it really such a good idea to go in?" Sonico asked.

"Why what's wrong honey?" I asked.

"I mean it could be cursed or something to keep intruders out."

"Aw come on Sonico, it's more fun that way."

"No it's not Doctor, but I guess it could be cool to look around."

"That's the spirit, come on everybody let's get going!"

We had finally decided to go into the temple after convincing Sonico to follow. The first chamber was filled with large stone pillars, murals of hieroglyphics and ornate jars. There seemed to be no one around and it was quiet.

"Maybe there really isn't anyone here," Janine said as we began to search the room.

"I wonder if there are any traps hidden," I said as I looked at the floor and saw something," guys come here a second."

"What is it?" The Doctor asked me.

"There's a pressure plate here, but it's already been pushed down."

"That would mean that someone has already activated or maybe even de-activated the trap."

"So someone did get here before us huh?"

"Most likely, let's go further in," the Doctor said as we continued through the pyramid. Each of the rooms was filled with de-activated traps, making it clear that someone had beaten us here. After walking through several small chambers we eventually reached the central chamber. It was much larger than the other chambers and there was a large altar in the middle. We approached the altar to find a small gold chest.

"Should we open it?" I asked.

"There could be a trap attached to it, but we won't know what's inside it if we don't open it," the Doctor said.

"Well I guess we can open it and see what happens, okay here we go," I said as I slowly lifted the lid of the chest. Nothing happened and what I found inside took me by surprise, a tarot card.

"Is that a card for a Persona?" Sonico asked as I showed the group what I had found.

"That's what it seems to be and…" I trailed off as the card started to glow and a rift of some sort appeared.

"Is this a portal or something?" Janine asked.

"Yes that's what it looks like, though we don't know where it could lead."

"Doctor, I'm going to go through and see where it leads, what about you?"

"Hmm, as interesting as it would be, I should get back to searching for my friend wherever she may be." I heard a noise and saw the Doctor's TARDIS appear behind us.

"Alright then Doctor, it was fun but I have a feeling we'll meet again."

"Same here Chris, Sonico, Janine take care and be careful since that portal could lead anywhere," the Doctor said as we shook hands before he entered his TARDIS and disappeared.

"Are we really going inside that portal?"

"Yes we are Janine, unless you want to stay behind?"

"No I'll go, let's get this over with so I can go home," Janine said as the three of us stepped through the portal.

* * *

Shibuya, Japan 2014:

"Hey wake up," I heard someone call out.

"Hey are you okay?" I slowly opened my eyes to see myself on the ground in the middle of an intersection. I slowly got up and looked to see who had woken me up. He had spiky orange hair and was wearing a purple jacket and white shorts. He also had a pair of purple headphones around his neck.

"Yeah I'm okay, but where am I?"

"Scramble Crossing in the Shibuya district, what's your name?"

"Chris Anderson and you are?"

"Neku Sakuraba, you don't seem like you're from here."

"No I'm from America."

"That's a long way, Chris do you know why you wound up here?"

"Actually I don't know," I said trying to remember how I had ended up here.

"Chris, I don't know why, but you're here in the Reaper's Game."

"Reaper's Game, what is that?"

"It's a game in which the participants complete missions every day in order to be declared the winner at the end of the week."

"So it's like a reality show competition or something?"

"Eh not really, it's hard to explain but right now we're in a different plane of existence, we can see the people in Shibuya but they can't see us, only other players can see us."

"So you're a player then?"

"No, I don't know why I'm here, do you have a player pin?"

"Player pin, no I don't have any pins."

"That can't be, what's going on here?"

"You seem to know a lot Neku, what's going on?"

"Oh don't worry about it, I only know the basics actually."

"If you say so, hey Neku have you seen this girl?" I asked as I showed him a picture of Sonico.

"No I haven't, who is she?"

"My wife Sonico, I have no idea where she is right now so I need to go find her."

"You know she may not even be here."

"I know, but I have a feeling she's here somewhere." I felt my phone vibrate and opened it to see a text.

"Come to where it all began," I read off the screen. I grunted in pain as a timer appeared on my hand.

"I have a timer too, but neither of us have what signifies us as players in the game, something isn't right."

"What's the timer for?"

"Every day we get texted a message with a clue to the mission, if you don't do it within the time indicated on your hand you get eliminated from the game."

"But this clue doesn't make any sense."

"I have an idea, but first let's form a pact."

"A pact for what?"

"I'll explain as we go, but follow me, I think I know where to go."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Mick Harvinson sat on a sofa across from a teenage boy with silver hair dressed in a dress shirt and slacks.

"You are aware that I'm bending quite a few rules for you, Neku and the others shouldn't even be allowed to be here, yet here they are, that seems pretty generous of you."

"Chris can have as much help as he wants, as long as he gets eliminated I don't care."

"And here I thought that we could have a game even more interesting than the last one."

"Whatever Joshua, I just want to get my revenge."

"So Mick, you need to do one more thing before I let you do what you want."

"What is it Joshua?"

"You have yet to tell me what exactly happened between you and Chris or how you even died."

"About three years ago I killed a girl in a drive-by, last year I found out that the girl was Chris' lover and he killed me."

"So he killed you for killing his girl that truly is poetic justice."

"That's not the only reason, I tried to get him arrested and the tried to overtake the gang, and then he killed me."

"Driven by revenge a person may begin to act differently and lose himself in the process, has your thirst for revenge driven you over the edge?"

"That doesn't matter, I died at his hands but now I have a second chance at my revenge, that's all that matters."

"What will you do if he wins the game?"

"He won't win, I'll make sure he won't win."

"Sure, but there is always the chance that you could be wrong."

"Don't worry, I have my trump card after all," Mick said as he flipped on a security camera. The screen revealed a jail cell with Sonico inside. She had been stripped of her clothes and was chained to the wall with her eyes void of life.

"I must say that you are pretty cruel Mick, what exactly did you do to her?"

"Not much, don't worry she's not dead, I simply used my new power to separate her soul from her body, once Chris is gone I'll return her to normal and take her as my bonus prize."

"You are quite heartless Mick."

"I'm sure you have a reason for everything, you are the Composer of the game after all Joshua."

"Yes, but my reasons aren't demented like your reasons Mick."

"If you say so Josh."

"You are just as interesting as I thought you would be."

"Is that a compliment?"

"Yes it is, just remember why you are here in the game."

* * *

Meanwhile:

Neku and I were walking through the streets towards the 346 building. He had said that he had a feeling that was where the text message had meant.

"Chris, I'm going to tell you everything now, but prepare yourself because it's a lot to take in."

"Alright, go ahead."

"This is known as the Reaper's Game, those who enter the game pay an entrance fee of something important to them and they compete to regain what they lost and the ultimate prize."

"What's the prize?"

"Being brought back to life," Neku said hesitantly.

"Wait you mean that I'm…"

"Dead, yes Chris somehow you died and were chosen to compete in the game." I couldn't believe what he had said, I was dead?

"Does that mean Sonico is dead too?"

"Not necessarily, she may actually be your entry fee, though I can't say for sure since you can't remember how you died."

"How do you know so much Neku?"

"I competed in this game before, maybe I got dragged in again to help you."

"So you've won the game before then, what was that before about making a pact with you?"

"This realm is filled with creatures called Noise, players form pacts in order to fight them, I use these special pins, but you don't have any."

"I have my Persona, it lets me use special abilities like your pins do."

"Well then you can use that to fight, I don't know for sure why I'm here, but I'll help you as much as I can."

"Thanks."

"Chris, can you tell me more about yourself."

"Let's see, I play bass guitar and I'm the lead male vocalist in a band with my wife and a friend."

"That's cool, what else?"

"Trust me Neku the less you know about me the better, I've done some bad things in my life and you'd be better off not knowing."

"Well if you say so Chris, since I'm here some of my friends may be here too."

"Have they competed in the game too?"

"Yeah, they competed at the same time I did originally, so they may have been dragged back too."

"Um, Neku what is that?" I asked as I pointed at large grey wolf creature.

"That's a Noise creature, we can defeat it if we work together."

"Alright, let's go then," I said as my dual-blade appeared in my hand.

"Chris I'll back you up with my pins," Neku said as I charged at the werewolf.

The werewolf charged at me as well baring its claws. I raised my dual-blade to block its slashes as it forced me to back up. I saw Neku pull out a pin and shot a blast of fire at the wolf. That got its attention as it left me to charge him as he continued to pelt it with fire. It lashed as soon as got close enough forcing Neku to teleport out of the way. He reappeared behind it and slashed at it with a green energy wave sending it flying into the air.

"Chris now!" Neku shouted out as I saw my chance. I took the chord that connects the two blades and pulled it back to turn it into a bow.

"You have angered me, you'll regret this," I said as I pulled the chord back," Tempest Arrow!" I shot a large arrow of energy that broke into dozens of smaller arrows impaling the werewolf. The monster disappeared as we relaxed. I looked at my hand to see that the timer had disappeared.

"Neku, does this mean that defeating that creature was the mission?"

"It seems like it, after a mission players pass out until the next day."

"What do you mean?" I didn't get an answer as everything went black.

* * *

Meanwhile:

"Well that was disappointing, I was hoping he'd lose," Mick said as he looked at the monitor before him.

"It's only the first day Mick, the first day is always the easiest after all."

"Hopefully they'll have a harder time with later missions, Chris can't see this through to the end."

"Then make sure to organize tougher missions as we go, or do something else to push him."

"You know that gives me a good idea, I may have something that could really push him."

"As long as you know what you're doing, don't let your little crusade for revenge cloud your judgment."

"I know that Joshua, but I won't stop until he's gone for good." Mick said as he got up and went to finalize his new plan.

"That Mick is a nasty fellow, but I have a feeling he'll end up being disappointed," Joshua said as he left the room to go meet with a friend.

* * *

That's all for now, thanks for reading. Remember to review, favorite and follow! See you all later!


	3. The Day I Lost Everything

Hey guys and welcome to chapter 2.5 of Love Crime II. Thanks to SuperNova23 for the review. Now this is a mini-chapter, not the real chapter three. This was supposed to be in a later chapter but I figured I'd give it a special chapter while I work on chapter three. This will be short but that's fine as it is meant to be like that. I do not own Persona 4 or Super Sonico. I own Chris and the plot.

* * *

CH 2.5: The Day I Lost Everything

Chris' POV:

I slowly got up and looked around me to see that I was back home, well the nearby park to be exact. I saw Sonico next to me slowly get up and look around.

"Where did Janine go Chris?"

"I don't know, she must've woken up before us and decided to leave."

"So she ditched us?"

"That's what it looks like, not that I care anyway."

"Well let's head home for now, I'm tired."

"Sure thing Sonico," I said as I took her hand in mine and began to head back to our place.

Next Day:

I had woken up early in the morning as I had some "errands" to run. There was one unlucky fellow who owed our gang a good amount of money and had yet to pay up. I was currently standing in front of a small run down house that looked like a tornado had hit it.

"Open up Drew I know you're in there!" I yelled as I banged on the door. The door opened to reveal a middle-aged man in an undershirt and sweats.

"How the fuck do you know who I am kid?"

"Why wouldn't I know, you owe Marcus money and it's time to pay up."

"The hell are you talking about, I paid Marcus back last week."

"Really, why should I believe that, he told me you still owe us."

"Look I got the contract," Drew said as he pulled out a sheet of paper," see here's his signature confirming that I paid him back in full."

"What the heck, he told me you still owed us, so why would he send me here?"

"How the hell should I know, now that that's settled you can leave now."

"Sure sorry for bothering you," I mumbled as I walked away as Drew slammed the door shut. It didn't make any sense, if Drew had already paid up then Marcus shouldn't have sent me. I brushed it off thinking it must have been a miscommunication or something and opted to head back home.

* * *

There was an eerie atmosphere as I walked through the front door, I couldn't quite figure it out but it just seemed odd. I walked up the stairs to the master bedroom and quietly opened the door just in case Sonico was still sleeping. However as I opened the door I froze at what I saw. I felt the tears well up in my eyes instantly as I saw blood on the bed and Marcus standing next to it with a bloodied knife.

"You got back sooner than I had expected, but you're too late." I could only watch in horror as Marcus pulled back the bed sheets to reveal Sonico, dead in a pool of blood. My mind began to race as I was reminded of seeing Kara dead, but this time was different.

"Marcus you bastard I'm going to fucking kill you!" I attempted to charge at Marcus only to get roughly held back by his goons.

"You should've heard her begging for me to let her live, or how she begged me to stop as I had some fun with her," Marcus said with a disgusting smile.

"You piece of shit, you raped and killed my Sonico, I'm going to kill you right here and now!"

"Jeez calm down, you're going to join her momentarily anyway."

"Marcus I don't give a crap what you try to do with me, but what you did to my wife is unforgivable, what did she do to deserve that?"

"Don't act dumb, I know all about your little plan to rebel against me, I was originally just going to have my way with her to teach you a lesson, but then I decided this would ensure you wouldn't do anything."

"Marcus I'm going to make you pay for taking away my beloved Sonico!" I quickly swung my leg back into the one captor's legs causing his grip to loosen. I was able to break free from the grunts and quickly brandished my knife killing them both. Marcus charged at me with his knife but I was too quick for him. I side-stepped and smashed my leg into him knocking him to the ground. I pulled out my gun and aimed for his head.

"So can you pull the trigger Anderson?"

"Of course I can Marcus." The gun-shot gun-shot rang out as I shot Marcus in his dick.

"Ahhhhh, holy fuck that hurts!" Marcus screamed out in pain.

"That was for raping my wife, but I'm not done with you yet." Another shot rang out as I shot his arms.

"That was for laying your hands on her." Another shot rang out as I shot him through his closed mouth.

"That was for putting your dirty lips on her body." One final shot rang out as I shot him through the heart.

"That was for breaking my heart by taking the love of my life away." I looked at Marcus on the floor, bloody and dead before looking at my shaking hands. I did the first thing that came to my minds, I cried, harder than I had in a long time, not since Kara's death. I climbed onto the bed and held Sonico's bloodied body close to me, not caring if it got on me. I didn't know what to do but cry as much as I could, grieve for my dead wife. An idea slowly came to mind as I grabbed a pen and scribbled a note for Yu and putting it on the night-stand. I lay down next to my dead wife and held her close as I put the gun to my head.

"Sonico, I love you and we'll be together again now," I said as I pulled the trigger and ended my fucked up life for good. At that time I had no idea both Sonico and I would be given a second chance or that I would not remember what happened this day.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed this mini-chapter and make sure to stay tuned for chapter three. So review, favorite and follow and see you all next time!


End file.
